


How a Rose E'er Blooming

by Elhana



Series: Silent Night [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Irene ships Johnlock, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhana/pseuds/Elhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene enjoys a romantic dinner with her partner.</p><p>Companion piece to my other story "Silent Night".</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a Rose E'er Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my wonderful betas [eanor](http://eanor.livejournal.com/) and [shyaway](http://shyaway.livejournal.com/)! This story was written for the Sherlock **xmas-xchange** on Livejournal; my exchange partner expressed an interest in a bit of femslash, so I thought I'd try it. It's the second story I ever wrote, so why not immediately broaden my horizon? *g*

**How a Rose E'er Blooming**

Irene watched the two men leave the cosy restaurant and took another sip of wine. Glorious. 'I really should take a holiday in the country more often – especially with such beautiful company,' she thought as she looked at her partner.

"Your smile is entirely too smug, my dear. Don't tell me you claim to be responsible for those two." An intense gaze, a finger gliding up and down the stem of the wine glass.

Irene put her glass down and ran her fingertips gently over the back of Kate's hand.

"Oh, I claim nothing of that sort. It's just a … pleasant surprise that Dr. Watson seems to _finally_ accept what is inevitable and 'gets on with it', as they say. I of course saw it coming from _miles_ away. Shame, though, that he surely won't be inclined to share." A pout.

"Should I be jealous, I wonder?"

Irene's smile turned from smug to soft as she answered, "You know me and you know where we stand. So, no reason to be jealous." A bit more contemplatively she added, "Holmes and I, we enjoy dancing around each other, but in the end it's just a game." Eyes turned sharp and fixed on Kate. "In the unlikely event that it came to that kind of fun, you would of course be invited."

Kate grinned. "Perhaps my Christmas present for next year? Provided my behaviour until then meets your tastes…"

"Perhaps," Irene answered, not taking her eyes off Kate. Then she leaned over the small table and claimed her partner's lips in a passionate kiss that lasted only a few moments but left them flushed. Irene's eyes sparkled with mischief as she asked, "What do you say, shall we take this to a more private location, my dear?"

"With pleasure. I think we've given them enough of a show," Kate chuckled, indicating some of the other customers who openly stared at the two women.

"No doubt. Some of them just got an early Christmas present, I imagine."

They paid for their meals, put on their coats and stepped out into the crisp winter air. It had started to snow gently; the snow on the street muffled every sound as they slowly walked down the street.

Irene drew Kate close and whispered in her ear, "When we're back in our room, I'm going to spread you out on the sheets and then I will take you apart. Slowly. Perhaps I'll take _hours_. I'll savour it. And you will enjoy every moment of it."

Kate took a deep breath. "Sounds… satisfying. I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
